


20 Things I Love About Him

by EpicFrappi (EpicKiya722)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adrian is tol, Adrian loves him back, Based on a list, Chivalry, College, Cooking, Cuddles, Cute Couples, Dana is smol, Dana loves Adrian, Dates, Fluff and Humor, Freckles, Gen, I started writing this out of inspiration and boredom, Kids, Kisses, M/M, Messy beds, Pets, Social Media, Suit Kink, Suits, Sweaters and Button-Ups, Sweatpants, They're both cinnamon rolls, Working in a Company, cliches, curly hair, engagements, flannels, touches, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicFrappi
Summary: Based on a list of 20 things that are attractive that men do, but they may or may not know about. Dana admits that Adrian is very attractive, like a god of perfection, but it's the simple things that he does and say that made Dana fall in love with him.





	1. Button-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do an original work because I haven't written one in so long and poof and behold! Boredom, Pinterest, and Tumblr has granted me such motivation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roll up botton-ups to their elbows. Those forearms!"

He couldn’t stop the whimper that escape through his lips. He was doing it again. _‘Damn his forearms are remarkable.’_

The smaller male of the two thought that when he took his seat on the couch after a brief shower he could relax and feel it. Not become hot and bothered by the rare specimen of hotness in front of him. He could sense the warmness of the blush rising in his cheeks, revealing the freckles that adorned his nose that matched the ones on his shoulders, legs and torso. He thought about putting his curls down to hide it, but it was too late when his boyfriend noticed.

“Love, are you okay?”, he questioned, adjusting the sleeve on his arm.

“I’m fine.”

The other only eyed him for a couple of seconds before he went back to what he was doing. Which was drying the dishes. Just a simple little action, right?

_‘Oh by all things happy and cute! Just throw me somewhere and do me! Adrian, do me!’_

Seeing the dark hairs on Adrian’s forearms made the slightly younger on the couch pounce on him like a panther. It didn’t help that Adrian decided on a dark plum button-up that brought out the dark mocha of skin into a whole other level of tasty. Just the thought of it made the one on the sofa whimper. Which was caught. Adrian stopped in the middle of drying and came to the other’s side in seconds. “Dana, are you sure you’re okay?”, he questioned, playing a hand on Dana’s cheek, checking him over. The smaller bit his lip, eying the bare forearms and the unfair sight of a revealed chest. _‘Ooohh… why?! Fuck it!’_

Adrian was taken by surprised when his boyfriend pounced on him, snaking his arms around his neck like a koala and kissing all over his face and neck. He took hold of the other’s slender waist, still in shock. “Whoa! Dana, Dana, babe, what’s---“

“You just look really good in a button-up, Adrian! Like really good!”, Dana breathed out before continuing on with the kisses.


	2. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When he wears nice sweaters. The snug sweaters make me want to cuddle!"

All he knew right now was that he was cold, but he was too lazy to fetch a blanket right now. Especially since he was way too engrossed in Mortal Kombat X. He was kicking ass as Takeda. That and he was on Expert. Dana was lucky he wasn’t hungry yet. But he was still cold. He was trying to resist the urge of tucking his arms in his shirt, which would be kind of stupid since was holding a game controller in his hands. But it seemed mercy was on his side today.

“Hey, babe, I was wondering… Whoa! Kick his ass, Dana!”

Dana could only release a heartedly laugh as Adrian took a spot behind him and wrapped his arms around his slender, somewhat curved in waist. He suddenly felt… relaxed and warm. His light brown eyes averted to a wool ivory material that covered the slightly older’s arms. _‘Is he… yeah, he is.’_

Adrian became confused as Dana pause the game, after beating his seventh opponent with a Brutality. He watched as the smaller turned, standing and facing him, but keeping the wool covered arms around his waist. “Dana?”

“You look so handsome in a sweater, love.”, the freckled one teased, kissing Adrian’s nose before pecking his lips. “I just want to cuddle with you all day.”

Arms tightened. “Nothing is stopping you, babe.” Dana happily returned to his obviously violent game, now embraced within woolly warmth that protected him from uninviting coolness.


	3. Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Being kind. Seriously! Just doing stuff because you're a good person. Catching you doing something that shows your character... sexiest thing ever!"

When people first glance, just glance, Adrian’s way they would probably think of him as intimidating, probably unapproachable depending on the day. Maybe even a nice catch for the bedroom. He was indeed tall, little over six feet, defined facial features, a low dark hair cut, an intensifying dark gaze, and a baritone voice to match. Ladies and men alike loved the traits or envied him for the attractiveness he didn’t mean to bleed out. And truth? It’s all they probably would _want_ to notice. They probably could care less for how Adrian carried himself out, _like a human being_. They didn’t know that the man, oh so dark and mysterious, was truly a sweetheart.

Oh yes, he could ooze dominance and really does, but it never stops him from being gentle and kind. Whether it was family, the love of his life, or a stranger, he couldn’t help it. It’s what made Dana fall for him within the first ten seconds of meeting him.

Cliché as it was, all it took was Dana bumping into him and dropping his books. He remembered how he expected a growl or feet to step on open pages. All he got was a hand reaching out and grabbing a book, handing it over, and a soft, yet husky “I’m sorry. Let me get these up for you.”

He remembered how Adrian just picked up his books and smiled at him. He remembered how Adrian asked if he was okay before he got an answer. He remembered how when Adrian walked away, his heart clenched in his chest in a good way and his knees got weak. It didn’t help that not even five minutes went by that Dana caught Adrian holding out a door for one of the professors and wishing them a good day. It made Dana feel a bit heart-struck by him. He could sense that Adrian’s kindness was _genuine_ and _human_. It radiated off him like a clean, clear white aura.

An aura that Dana got be around for many more times after that day. Like now.

It was almost silly, but one of the cutest things.

The couple were in one of the checkout line, the second for purchasing when it happened. The cashier had lifted blueberries to be placed in the bag, but the packaging had ripped. The woman purchasing them was going to go get another batch but Adrian volunteered so she could finish collecting the rest of her items. Both the cashier and woman thanked him with grateful smiles. It made Dana feel blessed for someone like Adrian to be in his life. Whether it was something silly, huge, or just casual, Adrian was always there to aid anyone seen fit.

Did heaven truly lost an angel?


	4. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When his eyes become softer when looking at you."

It was the typical day when the couple from free from schooling and another day in the office. Adrian had decided to take Dana out to the mall, wanting to spoil him rotten, despite protests from the smaller one. It was a breather to get out of the house, though they never felt cramped there in the first place. Just being out in public gave them a sense of pride, letting people know that the person by their side is the person they want to spend the rest of their life with. It often came back as a sigh of peace when people would comment how cute they were or even joke and go “Relationship goals!”

Maybe it was.

Dana was just treated to a smoothie and was currently enjoying it when he felt a strong gaze on him. He simply had to turn to the left, facing Adrian. Dana blushed, noticing how soft Adrian’s dark eyes had gone. It was a look he knew all too well. A stare of affection and sincerity. A look Dana knew Adrian gave when he was probably admiring Dana like he was seeing him for the first time all over again. As if he came into paradise.

The curly haired one stopped drinking his smoothie, slowly removing the straw from between his lips to speak. “Adrian, honey, why are staring at me like that right now?”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m the best thing you ever see.”

Adrian took a hold of his hand, pulling him closer. “Stars”, he started, using _the_ nickname he gave Dana because of his freckles. “For one, you’re not a _thing_. Two, you _are_ the best I have ever seen. The best _person_. I don’t think I could tire of looking at you.”

“Poetic. That’s what you are.”, Dana smiled, standing on his toes to peck Adrian’s cheek. “But I love it. I love you.”

“And I you.”


	5. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hugs from behind. Not like I'ma-murder you- JK death grip. Just a firm affectionate hug."

“You’re too cute.”

Dana wanted to crawl underneath the blankets then, but the basket of unsorted laundry on the bed prevented him, too. He let out a bashful whine, pouting. “Adrian, trying to fold laundry here.”, he voiced, picking up a pair of jeans and folding them neatly. Adrian didn’t seem to care. He stepped closer, pressing his torso, chest, and pelvis against the back of Dana’s smaller frame. His muscled arms embraced Dana, firmly, yet tender. He let out a content sigh, pressing his cheek to Dana’s messy bun.

“I love your curls.”

“I bet you do.”, the other sassed, now onto a crop top. Adrian peeked at it, shifting his embrace.

“You should wear that.”

Light caramels glanced up at him. “Oh? Why?”

“So tonight I have nothing in my way of kissing your skin before I take you.”

Dana blushed again, turning back to the laundry and Adrian to his hugging.

“Perv.”


	6. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The ability to hold a conversation."

“Hey!”

A shocked yelp was let out as a heavy weight pounced on the bed, resulting in Dana bouncing a little. He kept a firm grip on his cell, making sure not to drop it. “Adrian! When did you get home?”, he asked, noting Adrian’s feet was now only covered in grey socks and not classy black dress shoes. His jacket was long discarded in the kitchen or living room for Dana to pick up later. “Just now. I got the wackiest story to tell you, babe!”

“Shoot away then.”

The couple shifted to a position so that Adrian was sitting up against the headboard of the bed while Dana rested on his back with his head on the taller’s lap, his curls loose and wild against black slacks.

“Okay, so today we had a meeting with some very classy folks, about the usual and whatnot. Anyways, my boss had requested some coffee, so his secretary comes in with it. One of the dudes that was there openly flirts with her and the poor girl looked so embarrassed and ready for any escape. Mr. Ackerman was so displeased about it, I know he was, even if he didn’t show it. So the meeting goes on smoothly, even with the one-sided flirting going on. Eventually, the secretary got to leave, but before she does the dude tried to give her his number and she just glares at him, slams her hands on the table and leaned really close and went ‘I have a girlfriend.’ And then she just rushed out. The dude turned to Ackerman asking him to fire her, but my boss was like ‘nah’.”

“And then…?”, Dana trailed off, smiling while Adrian’s fingers danced through his hair.

“We got the deal. How is like funny to me, yet makes me proud.”

“Enlighten me.”

“Okay, so the dude goes on and on before his own boss shuts him down. He asks Ackerman to continue and he does, but then after a while he turns to me and asks, ‘How’s Dana doing?’ aloud. There’s only me, Ackerman, the other boss guy, the asshole, a woman and two more guys in there at this point. So majority male.”

“Hm.”

“Weird, right? I told him you were alright and we were doing good and the boss guy goes, ‘Oh? Mr. Wolfsen, you’re married?’ with this really curious look. I told him that I wasn’t yet. And I’m not playing, Dana.”

Dana just giggled.

“Anyways, I told him I was dating you for almost three years now. And because I adore you and so proud to call you my own, I showed a picture of you.”

“The one on your lock screen?”

“Yup.”

“The one that I had on one of your flannels on with shorts and my hair was down?”

“Uh huh.”

“The one that I was laying on sofa drinking some coffee after I came from my test?”

“That’s it.”

“Good choice.”

“If I showed that other picture…”

“No!”

Adrian’s turn to laugh. “Onwards, love. I showed the picture and instantly he starts saying how attractive you are and I was a lucky man. The others got interested and looked at the picture. They cooed over you and everything. Then the asshole goes, ‘That is a fine woman.’ I was about to defend you, but Ackerman went, ‘You got it all wrong, sonny! That lovely person is a male.’ The jerk just sat there. I admit that I wanted to laugh. And I did on my way home.”

“Did you get the deal?”

“We did because the other boss guy thought we were a cute couple. Also, Ackerman is quite the smooth talker.”

“Like you?”

Adrian pressed a soft kiss to Dana’s nose. “That’s natural. But it doesn’t even stop there. After the meeting was over and they get up to leave one of the other dudes comes over to me and just says, ‘Sorry about Ethan. He can be quite an asshole.’ I told him not to worry about it. He then goes, ‘I would love to meet him, he’s seems pretty cool. I think my husband might want to, too.’ Overall, I was shocked. Especially when I found out the dude is also the other boss’ second eldest son.”

“Plot twist!”

“Yup! Reminder: you and I have a double date next Saturday. You’re clear for that?”

Dana was now sitting up, pressing his cheek to Adrian’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt. “Of course! Hey, do I really look like a girl?”

“Dana, to me, you don’t look like a girl. You don’t look like a boy. You look like a freckled angel that was sent to me to love and protect with my life.”, the older sighed, embracing the smaller. Dana hugged him back.

“You cliché romantic!”

“You love me anyways! So what did you do today?”

Little did either of them knew, that conversation dwindled on for quite some time.


	7. Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Playing with dogs. Children you can be all careful and cute about, but when a dog wants to fight and roll in the dirt and knock you over and a guy is totally enjoying it? It's pretty amazing."

When they walked in, Dana remembered a bundle of dark grey and snow white speeding past his view and landing on his boyfriend. He glimpsed down, chuckling to the amused sight of Adrian being licked on by the very large husky. “Come on, Carmine. You got to move off my boyfriend so he can stand.”

“You know that dog knows when Adrian walks in it’s playtime.”, a feminine voice answered. Dana had walked over to the woman that came into the room. She was slightly taller than him and just a shade darker with freckles, dark green eyes, and dark curls like him. His sister. “So Adrian better remember that.”

“I do! I do, Kali! Come on, Carmine! To the backyard so we don’t break this woman’s ugly ass vases.”

“Hey, hey! Those vases are beautiful! Don’t hate!”

Adrian just laughed as he and the husky rushed out the room, heading off to their destination. Dana shook his head, smiling. “You two and your teasing.”

“Yup! I love that jerk! Please keep him! I beg you!”

The siblings had went out to the back patio, catching Adrian tumbling in the clean cut grass with Carmine. The dog was barking happily, his tail and tongue wagging. Kali laughed. “I wonder if Adrian minds the dirt.”

“Nah.”, Dana answered, watching as dirt scattered over his lover’s head. He heard his sister groan, throwing her arms down in defeat. “Oh come on now! Damn it! I just finished my lawn! Adrian Wolfsen, I’m so kicking your ass!”

“Run, Carmine! Rrrruuuunnn!”

Dana could only settle down in a chair, taking out his phone to record his sister chasing after both a dirty Adrian and Carmine.


	8. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Laughing during a hug."

“Babe, babe!” Dana turned in time for a firm kiss being planted on his lips. He had no time to react as muscled arms wrapped around him, and a chiseled face shoved into the space where his neck and shoulder met from the side. “Adrian! What’s---“ He was interrupted by Adrian’s baritone laugh, which tickled his bare neck. He laughed himself, grabbing onto the other’s tee shirt, his cheeks heating up. “Adrian, you’re tickling me! Why are you laughing so hard?!”

“I just thought about one really random thing.” 

“What’s that?”

“Do you realize that we’re never going to stop tasting our own tongues?! Until we die?! Or… or when our taste buds stop working?!” Dana rubbed the tips of his fingers against Adrian’s clothed shoulder blades. He pondered over just how random his boyfriend was. It amused him, never annoyed him. And he had to agree with most of what Adrian states. After all… he was right.

“Baby, you’re right. We are always tasting our own tongues.”

“So let me taste yours.”, Adrian teased huskily, cupping Dana’s chin between his fingers and bringing their mouths closer. The kiss started off sweet and soft, just lips for just a couple of seconds before Adrian moved in with his request. Dana willingly pried his lips apart, allowing  a swift tongue to invade his mouth and rub against the roof of his mouth. He scratched at Adrian’s shoulder blades like a cat, shifting his legs so they rested against the older man’s sides. He didn’t stop the moan that escaped when Adrian deepened the kiss, caressing the small of Dana’s back under his sweatshirt. Adrian intertwined their tongues, loving the faint taste of chocolate from Dana. He suddenly giggled in the kiss, tickling Dana’s mouth which caused them both into a fit of laughter and breaking the kiss.

“Adrian, what is it?”

“Sorry, love. I just thought about the whole concept of that game ‘Duck, Duck, Goose’.”

“Oh hell. What?”

“So I realized that the reason why in that game when you are the goose you have to chase around the person that claims you as one because in real life those fuckers will chase you down ready to kick your ass.” 

Dana’s mind projected an image of someone turning into a goose while chasing down another while playing the game. He couldn’t stop the breathless snort that came out of him. Adrian hooted at Dana’s weird sound which turned into another fit of chuckles. The couple subconsciously tightened their shared hug around each other, tears falling down their cheeks as non-stop jubilant laughter became the only sounds in the house.


	9. Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Being nice to people he doesn't have to impress. Especially the waiter."

There wasn’t any denying it. They were indeed stunned. “Um… thank you, sir.”

“It’s no problem.” 

Adrian was unaware of their numerous wide eyes staring his direction. Mumbles erupted from the random silence. Breaths released from the shock and expectation of the accident that would have happened. Dana had been the sole one to smirk, his eyes twinkling and his arms crossed in smugness. ‘He never knows.’ He, and the occupants of the restaurant, watched as Adrian handed the waiter back the almost spilled tray of drinks. The wine was still settled in the fancy glasses as if the waiter didn’t trip. All thanks to Adrian and his blessed quick reflexes. He managed to catch the drinks, just dropping his fork on his plate. The waiter had slowly walked away, tray firmly in his grasp. Dana’s smirk widened even more when his boyfriend glanced over at the stiffened younger male across the way. 

“That wasn’t right. He could lose his job because you want to be a complete asshole. You don’t know how you could have affected his life just by one reckless move. Watch it.”, Adrian voiced, his tone stern, his eyes dull, but he kept a smile on his face as if nothing bad had or was going to happen. The dude Adrian was addressing just nodded his head slowly, still rigid with unspoken fright and turned back to the people sitting at the table. When Adrian looked back at Dana he blinked at the smirk the younger was shooting him. “What?” 

“Nothing. Just know that you just get sexier and sexier.”

“Dana!”


	10. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stretching for something just so their shirt reveals their lower abdomen."

It was just a normal Saturday, grocery shopping to restock the house for the two of them. They thought of doing so when Dana went for some ice cream and found he ate the rest of it two nights before. So thank his appetite for sweet things!

As of now, Dana was reaching for a box of pasta that was a bit too high for him. He gave up and pouted, cursing his height of 5’3’’. He toddled over to Adrian and tapped his arm.

“Adrian, can you get that  
for me? I’m short.” Adrian cupped Dana’s chin and kissed him briefly before rubbing their noses together. “Of course, love.” Dana watched as Adrian walked over to the pasta and reached up for the box. That’s when his light brown eyes met with dark mocha skin. Dana instantly  
became warm seeing the revealed skin that was hidden beneath a black  
tee. He felt weak at the knees catching a lucky glimpse of abs and a bit of dark blue boxers that peaked at just the top of jeans.

_‘You’re i_ _n public. You’re in public. You’re in fucking public, Dana. You’re in_   _fucking, damn public! Oh hot damn, Adrian! Again?!’_

"Here you go, babe. I got--- are you alright?”, Adrian asked, snapping Dana out of his lusty thoughts. The freckled one nodded, shifting his position so that he was leaning on the shopping carts handle. He felt that he couldn’t hold his own weight at the moment.

“Y-yeah. Just fine. Just thinking about my next… essay.”

Adrian eyed him, finding Dana’s answer a bit strange from how strained it sounded, but he wasn’t going to push it. Whatever Dana was hiding, he’ll eventually come out with it soon. Besides, Adrian was keeping  
his own secret.

“Alright then.”, he replied, kissing Dana’s forehead, which was covered by some curls. “I think that’s it. You think we’re  
missing anything before we go to check-out?” 

“No.”, Dana bluntly answered, just ready for a cold shower and a pillow.


	11. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Being paternal. When he sees a kid and instinctively go into the mode."

Light caramel eyes widened when he felt a hand caress the small of his back, pushing the tee shirt he adorned. He tried to ignore it, focusing on the opened screen in front  of him. His fingers tapped away at the keys, words adding on.

“Essay?”, Adrian questioned, rubbing a  
bit harder at Dana’s back. Said freckled one bit his lip, pausing his typing.

“Yeah. It’s due next week.”

“Think you can take a walk with me? I can feel you’re stressed, baby.”

Dana realized that he was right. He’s been working on the essay all day and he was already halfway. He didn’t need to stress  over this. But he still hesitated when. saving his work and closing his laptop  
down. He sighed, pushing his hair back. He glanced up at Adrian, pouting with a nod. Adrian just smiled, grabbing his small boyfriend and forcing him to his feet.

“Get dressed so we can walk down to the  
corner store. You know you could use some of those snacks they have.”

Dana perked up at the words. “Alright! I’ll be ready in a few!” 

And he meant seconds. Dana was ready in no time, adorning comfortable jeans, a grey tee, a dark green jacket and matching shoes. He decided on his hair to be loose, but some of it tied back. Dana had talent of  
getting dressed quickly, especially since he was a senior college student.

Adrian just shook his head in amusement before leading his cinnamon roll of a boyfriend out the door. The couple had easily made talk down the street, turning the curb and coming to the sight of an elementary school. They stopped at the  
corner, seeing that the kids were now being let out of school. Dana held in the cooing he was wanting to let out. The kids were so cute!

Some of them were already jumping into cars and buses, happy to be going home. One kid literally got down on his knees, raised his arms to the sky and, “FREEDOM!! YES!! TIME FOR SOME PIZZA ROLLS!!”

"Oh my gosh, Adrian! That was just so adorable!”, Dana squealed, no longer resisting. He looked up at his love and noticed how stern he looked. “Love? Is something the matter?” 

Adrian averted his dark gaze to Dana and nodded. “Yeah. Just thinking we should… hold on for a moment?” 

The younger watched as the other quickly crossed the street, mindful of bike riders and cars. He watched as Adrian picked up something before following a kid that was heading in another direction. She looked to be engrossed in her thoughts to not notice him. “Excuse me?”, Adrian called out. The girl snapped out of her trances, turning  
around shyly. Her doll-like eyes looked up at him in curiousness.

“Yes, mister?” Adrian held out what looked to be a journal. It was colored pink and purple with star stickers on them. “You dropped this.”

The little girl smiled, reaching out for the journal. She hugged it close to her chest, looking up at Adrian. “Thank you,  
mister! I would have sad if I had lost it!”

“It’s no problem. I don’t think you should lose something valuable like this.”

The girl nodded before continuing to her walk. Adrian watched her, a small smile on his face. He didn’t stop even when he felt Dana’s hand reach into his. “That was sweet of you, Adrian.”

The taller nodded with a smile. “Couldn’t resist.” The couple went to turn back around but stopped short when they heard a cry of distress. They spotted the  
girl from before crying while another girl held her journal, laughing.

Behind her was another little girl and a boy, both equally amused. The three of them was a bit bigger than the other child. “Did you scribble something new in this stupid book, Libby?!”, the taller girl taunted,  
grabbing one of the pages.

The now named Libby reached out for her journal, but she couldn’t grab it. “Give it back, Miranda!”

“It’s mine now! I think I’ll take it home and burn it!”

“No, you’re not, missy.” Miranda gasped when the journal was snatched out her hands, the strict baritone voice scaring her. The trio of kids looked up, seeing Adrian scowling in disappointment while Dana helped Libby to her feet.

“That’s not very nice of you to tease her like that. She probably has done nothing to you and you’re just picking on her because you think it’s fun. Well, it’s not. It’s mean. And whenever you do something bad to her it’s just going to come back at you. I’m sure they had some lessons on bullying in class, don’t they?”

Miranda and the other two kids slowly nodded.

“Nothing good, I bet. Bullying is never good. It helps no one. Not her, not you. No one. Now run along now and don’t bother this girl again or, trust me, I will get in contact with your parents.”

Miranda and the other two ran off without another word. Adrian had turned back to Libby, handing her the journal. “Have they been bothering you for a long time?”, he asked softly, Dana noting the switch.

Libby nodded. “Yeah. They been picking on me for a while now.”

“Now why would they do that? You seem like a nice girl.”, Dana questioned sadly.

“I don’t know. Maybe because I don’t play sports or go on the playground like the other kids. I always draw in my journal during recess and lunch. See?”

Libby opened her journal, showing the couple what was inside. Dana and Adrian held in gasps, amazed by the colorful  
drawings on the pages. For such a young girl, her artwork was that of maturing artist. Her coloring looked as if someone older could have done, with shading to match. Each picture was neatly drawn, flowing in various thick and thin lines.

“Wow. How old are you?”

“I’m seven! I’m a second grader!”

“What grade were the other kids?”

“Fourth graders.”

“Ah. I think they’re just jealous of how good you draw. You draw so amazing.”, Dana grinned.

Libby smiled. “Thank you! Some of my friends say that!”

“See? There’s an upside! You have fans! You know if you keep drawing and practice, you can make something wonderful of yourself one day when you’re older. Making people smile.”

“Okay!”

Adrian and Dana exchanged looks, a bit overjoyed at the little girl’s sweet smile. They looked around, noticing how of the campus was almost cleared out.

“Say, where do you live?”, Adrian asked, not wanting Libby to walk alone after what he saw. Who else could be bothering  
her?

Libby pointed down the street. “Down that street! Oh! I forgot that my auntie is making something special for me today!”

“Well, we should hurry you home then. We wouldn’t want your auntie to worry.”

Libby nodded, walking in between the couple as the three of them walked down the street. It took some time before they stopped at a small, but cute little house. In the front was a nice garden, matching  
the decorative chairs on the porch. Libby had ran up the stairs, knocking on the door in excitement while Dana and Adrian stood behind her closely. Within seconds, a woman opened the door, appearing to be  
in a rush. When she looked down, the frantic in her eyes disappeared.

“Libby! Oh, I was just about to come find you!”

“I’m okay, Auntie! They walked me today!”,  Libby smiled, pointing at Adrian and Dana.

When the woman glanced up at them the couple blushed, bashful as can be. “It was nothing, miss. It was just Libby needed a  
bit of saving today.”, Adrian coughed. The woman looked down at Libby, frowning a little.

“It was those kids again, huh?”

Libby gave a small nod. “Yeah. But this nice man helped me.”

“Thank you for that.”, the woman smiled, moving for Libby to run in. She gestured for the couple to do so, too. Dana and Adrian was a bit hesitant, but went in. Inside was just as homely and elegant as the outside. It even smelled like home. While Libby went down the hall, the woman led the couple into the living room.

“I really appreciate you helping Libby today. Sometimes I worry about her. I give off from work around the same time her school lets out, so we usually make home  
around the same time. But the route I have to take won’t allow me pick her up, so I try making it home before she does.”

“It was no problem, miss. Libby is a sweet girl. Very well behaved.”, Adrian commented.

The woman smiled. “She is. She was so young when my brother and his wife died. I took her in because her mother’s side wouldn’t. I love Libby like my own daughter. Do you have kids?”, she asked, the three of them sitting down now.

Dana and Adrian gave small laughs to hide  
the sudden sad realization. “We don’t. We really haven’t thought about adopting kids since I’m in college still. We’re not even married yet.”, Dana lightly teased, nudging Adrian while not catching his smirk. The woman shook her head.

“Oh you two look like you could make  
great parents.”

“Really?”

“Certainly. From how Libby spoke about you just know I could tell you have a paternal instinct. Most people usually don’t help kids like that unless it’s to benefit themselves in some selfish reason. You did it because you saw a child in need.”

“Well, we did feel that way. Libby told us those kids have been bothering her for quite some time.”, Adrian reminded.

The woman sighed, leaning back in her chair. “Yes, they have. I tried talking to the school and their parents about it, but they just brush it off.”

“Well, if this gets worse, you wouldn’t mind giving me a call, would you?”, Adrian asked, not wanting to really pry into the woman’s business. He knew that she was indeed doing her best, and really doing  
a great at it, of taking care of her niece. He prefer not to have such a woman as her to have to suffer through the judgement of people.

The woman shook her head. “Not at all. You know, I think Libby could use a few folks like you in her life. You wouldn’t mind dropping by to visit her, would you?”

“That sounds lovely, miss.”, Dana agreed.

After nearly an hour passed, the couple decided to take their leave, exchanging numbers with the woman they found out  who’s name was Salena. Libby had hugged them both and thanked them again before following her aunt back into the house. Adrian and Dana had resumed  
their way down to the small store, hand in hand. Halfway, Dana glanced up at his boyfriend and nipped at his ear.

Adrian shot a look at him, noticing his smirk. “What?”

“I’m glad you brought me out the house. I got to see how paternal you can get.”, Dana teased. Adrian chuckled, looping an arm around Dana’s waist. 

“I couldn’t really help it, love.”

“Would you like to have kids?”, Dana questioned, absentmindedly placing his free hand on his stomach. Adrian nuzzled in his hair, kissing it.

“Of course. With you, but in the future when we are ready. Besides, I have other big plans for you.”

Dana’s caramels shined in wonder, musing what Adrian would have in mind. “Like?”

“You’ll see, Dana. You’ll see.”


End file.
